Les Porteurs
by donnaqueenly
Summary: […] Les Porteurs suivent une éducation stricte que chaque famille d'origine doit leur procurer. Ils doivent savoir tenir une maison, savoir cuisiner, savoir se mettre en valeur et savoir s'occuper des enfants afin de satisfaire leur futur mari. Et en aucun cas – Soi-disant pour leur protection – les futurs Porteurs doivent aller à l'école. M-Preg.
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Les Porteurs

 **Epoque** : Poudlard. On suit l'évolution de nos héros.

 **Résumé** : […] « Les Porteurs suivent une éducation stricte que chaque famille d'origine doit leur procurer. Ils doivent savoir tenir une maison, savoir cuisiner, savoir se mettre en valeur et savoir s'occuper des enfants afin de satisfaire leur futur mari. Et en aucun cas – Soi-disant pour leur protection – les futurs Porteurs doivent aller à l'école. »

 **Couple** : HP/DM, RW/BZ, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi !) Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici. Les personnages de cette fiction sont OOC.

 **Coucou, ça fait longtemps, hein ?**

 **Avant toute chose je m'excuse pour cette énorme absence sur le site. La raison ? C'est tout simple, ma vie à pris un tournant auquel je ne m'y attendais pas et j'ai dû faire face à plusieurs événements. Je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire même si je restais une lectrice sur le site.**

 **Aujourd'hui, j'ai repris les reines de tout ça, et j'ai réussit à avoir du temps pour l'écriture. Et puis je ne vous cache pas que sont vos reviews sur mes autres fictions qui m'ont ont redonné l'envie de tout reprendre. Et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour cela.**

 **Donc me revoilà avec cette nouvelle fiction. Elle n'est pas corrigé et est en cours d'écriture : J'ai trois chapitres d'avance en plus du prologue.**

 **Néanmoins ne vous attendez pas à ce que je poste la suite dans deux semaines. Je ne vais pas attendre un an (Promis, je ne le ferais plus !), mais je ne pourrais pas être aussi assidu que je ne l'étais sur « _Au clair de Lune_ ». Mais une chose est sûr, c'est que je finirais toutes mes fictions.**

 **Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir ce Prologue ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Prologue**

En cette nuit du 5 juin 1980, Lucius Malefoy se tenait sur une chaise, la tête entre ses mains, dans l'un des nombreux couloirs richement décorés que comptait son manoir. Des cris résonnaient au travers d'une porte qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

Il avait les yeux fermés et ne cessait de prier Merlin et Salazard pour que pour que tout se passait bien. Mais lui-même n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme : Il avait le ventre qui se tordait, des fourmillements dans ses jambes. Il avait déjà connu ça, il y a fort longtemps. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : Il appréhendait ce qui allait se passer. Car, comme la dernière fois, il risquait de perdre sa fierté et son statut social. Et si c'était le cas, son défunt père serait capable de sortir de sa tombe pour le maudire.

Et les cris qui ne cessaient pas…

Il soupira d'anxiété. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur et qu'il devait être puni, mais par tous les mages, qu'on ne touche pas à sa…

Il ne put finir ses pensées car les cris avaient cessé pour laisser place à des pleurs d'un nourrisson. En entendant ce son, Lucius se leva d'un bon et se tourna vers la porte. Et même si ce comportement n'était pas digne d'un Malefoy, il s'en moquait. De route façon, il était seul dans ce couloir. Son ventre avait cessé de se tordre, les fourmillements avaient quitté ses jambes et son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine tellement qu'il battait fort.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'attendit pas longtemps, car la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux gras qui portait le corps d'un bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture blanche qui ne cessait de crier. Lucius regarda le nouveau venu et parla d'une voix blanche :

— Severus…

Le susnommé lui sourit et répondit d'une voix douce en lui tendant le nouveau-né:

— Félicitation, Lucius, tu as un fils.

Comme un automate, le blond prit l'enfant dans ses bras tremblants. Comment décrire les sensations qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il découvrit le visage de son fils ? Il ne saurait dire. Fierté. Bonheur. Excitation. Le bébé avait une peau fripée de couleur rose. Quelques taches rougeâtres ornaient son corps, mais le nouveau père savait que cela partirait après un bon bain. Quelques fins cheveux de couleur or garnissaient sa tête, et il criait aussi fort que lui permettait ses petits poumons, amenant un sourire et des larmes de joie sur le visage du nouveau père.

Oh oui, Lucius était père de l'enfant le plus magnifique de la planète.

— Tiens bien lui la tête, lui conseilla son ami qui se tenait à ses côtés.

— Comment va-t-il ? Pourquoi pleurt-il ? Il a mal ?

—D'après les examens superficiels que je lui aie faits, il se porte comme un charme, Lucius. Je lui en ferais de plus poussés lorsqu'il mangera tout à l'heure. Pour le moment, serre-le bien contre toi afin qu'il sente ta chaleur corporelle.

Lucius fit ce qu'il lui dit et l'enfant commença à se calmer. Il regarda son ami fier de lui. Celui-ci hocha la tête. Le blond embrassa son fils tout en le berçant. Il avait été entendu. On lui avait donné un héritier. Maintenant, peu importe ce qui arrivera, il n'y aura que ce petit être pour lui. Et personne ne pourrait les séparer.

— Narcissa ? demanda-t-il après un silence.

—Elle se porte bien... Elle n'a pas voulu le prendre dans ses bras.

— Comme on l'avait prédit. Ce n'est pas grave. Nous n'avons pas besoins d'elle. Drago et moi, nous nous débrouillerons sans elle.

— Drago ?

— Ce sera son nom. Drago Malefoy, mon héritier.

— Et ben, il est temps d'aller laver Drago et lui donner son premier biberon.

Quelque temps plus tard, Lucius observait Severus s'occuper de l'enfant. Il l'avait lavé et habillé. Ils avaient demandé à un elf de maison de préparer le biberon de l'enfant et Severus installa son ami et lui montra comment nourrir Drago.

Lucius, ému, regarda son fils avaler son biberon. Celui-ci avait ouvert les yeux. Ils étaient de couleur clair, mais il savait que cela changerait lorsqu'il grandira.

— Il est beau, souffla-t-il émerveillé.

Severus sourit et agita sa baguette au-dessus de Drago afin d'approfondir les examens de naissance.

—Tu peux être fier de lui, commenta Severus. Il est en bonne santé. Aucune malformation externe et...

— Il est parfait.

—… ses parties génitales ne semblent pas avoir de problème, continua Severus sans l'écouter. Quant à son estomac… Par Merlin !

— Quoi ?! Que se passe-t-il ?!

— Lucius, donne-le-moi.

Sans que le blond ne puisse faire quelque chose, Severus lui prit l'enfant des bras et alla le poser sur la table à langer. N'ayant pas fini de manger et n'ayant pas apprécié le changement de main brutal, Drago se mit à pleurer plus fort.

— Severus ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?! s'écria Lucius en le rejoignant. Tu as dit que tout allait bien !

Mais son ami ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne cessait d'agiter sa baguette au-dessus du petit Drago, les sourcils froncés.

— Severus ! hurla le nouveau père en reprenant l'enfant et en essayant de le calmer.

— Lucius…

— Que ce passe-t-il ? exigea de savoir le blond d'une voix froide.

— Lucius… Ton fils… Je suis désolé, mais Drago est un Porteur.

Lorsqu'il entendit ses mots, Lucius eut l'impression que le monde s'écroulait. Un Porteur. Son fil était un Porteur. Instinctivement, il serra Drago contre lui comme si on allait le lui enlever et qu'il voulait le protéger.

Un Porteur. Alors Drago ne lui appartenait pas. Lucius devra le laisser au Ministère Sorcier qui le vendra à un riche et vieux sorcier afin qu'il puisse lui donner une descendance lorsqu'il sera en âge d'être fécond.

— Lucius…

—Je refuse, interrompit Lucius d'une voix autoritaire. Personne ne le sait et personne n'en saura jamais rien.

— Lucius, certains vont le savoir. Greyback ou encore Lupin…

—Jamais je ne laisserai Greyback s'approcher de mon fils, Severus. Et quand à Lupin… Il me déteste et ne voudra jamais nime voir, ni voir mon fils. Les loups-garous sont bannis de la société… Donc Drago aura peu de chance d'en croiser.

— Il n'ya pas que les loups-garous, Lucius ! Tu as oublié le Maître ? Il voudra le voir ! Il…

— Alors brouille les pistes, Severus. Il s'agit de ton filleul ! Fais-en sorte que sa particularité ne soit jamais remarquée. Je ne veux pas vendre mon fils à un vieux pervers qui le tuera à force de le faire enfanter. Drago ne deviendra pas une « Poupée de luxe » … C'est mon fils. C'est un Malefoy, et à ce titre, tout l'Angleterre sera à ses pied.

— Lucius…

— Nous sommes les seul à savoir son secret, Severus. Personne d'autre ne doit le connaitre. Je t'en prie… Je n'ai que lui…

— D'accord, soupira Severus après l'avoir observé en silence un long moment. Personne ne le saura.

— Jure-le. Jure-le de garder son secret et de le protéger quoi qu'il advienne.

— Je le jure.

— Es-tu prêt à faire un serment inviolable ?

Severus regarda son ami. Dans ses yeux il pouvait lire qu'il ferait tout pour son fils.

— Je le ferais. Mais tu oublies ta femme, elle…

—Tu sais bien qu'entre elle et moi, c'est un mariage arrangé. Narcissa ne m'aime pas et elle ne veut que ma fortune. Si Drago est là, c'est juste parce que mon père lui a imposé de me donner un héritier durant les deux premières années de notre mariage. Maintenant que c'est chose faites, elle va retrouver son amant et ne s'occupera plus de nous.

— Le Maître peut…

— Dès qu'il saura la particularité de mon fils, il me le prendra pour l'élever et en faire sa putain, Severus. Je refuse !... Tu sais bien que si j'en suis là, c'est à cause de mon père… Je… Je ne veux pas ça pour Drago.

— Et plus tard, lorsqu'il sera prêt à enfanter ? Tu crois que personne ne le remarquera ?

— Je lui apprendrai à porter un masque aux yeux de tous. Je lui apprendrai à se protéger. Et si jamais il tombe amoureux, je vérifierai moi-même si son choix est bon pour lui.

— Lucius…

— Même s'il me détestera sur le moment, il finira par comprendre. Sa protection avant tout.

— Bien, faisons le serment inviolable et laisse-moi jeter un sort de mon cru afin que personne ne découvre jamais la véritable nature de ton fils. Mais il faudra que tu lui dises toi-même la vérité lorsqu'il atteindra l'âge d'être fécond, Lucius, car il risque d'attirer les hommes à lui sans le savoir.

— Je le ferai au moment venu… Mais pour l'instant… Merci Severus, souffla Lucius en embrassant la tête garnis de petits fils de soie blond de Drago.

Il ferma les yeux et versa silencieusement des larmes. Oui, il allait tout faire pour protéger son enfant.

Un peu plus loin, quelque part en Angleterre, un couple de rouquin regardait un nourrisson qui dormait paisiblement. La femme pleurait tandis que son mari chuchotait :

— Dors bien mon fils. Peu importe qui tu es, nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur et nous serons toujours là pour toi. Ne l'oublie jamais.

 **OoooOoooO**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : Les Porteurs

 **Epoque** : Poudlard. On suit l'évolution de nos héros.

 **Résumé** : […] « Les Porteurs suivent une éducation stricte que chaque famille d'origine doit leur procurer. Ils doivent savoir tenir une maison, savoir cuisiner, savoir se mettre en valeur et savoir s'occuper des enfants afin de satisfaire leur futur mari. Et en aucun cas – Soi-disant pour leur protection – les futurs Porteurs doivent aller à l'école. »

 **Couple** : HP/DM, RW/BZ, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi !) Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici. Les personnages de cette fiction sont OOC.

 **Hello, comment ca va? Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite!**

 **Je sais que vous m'en voulez, et vous avez raisons, mais rassurez-vous, je vais peut-être mettre du temps pour poster mes chapitres, mais je vais finir mes histoires. Et comme c'es jour de résolution, je m'engage à poster au moins un chapitre une fois par mois. Pas automatiquement sur "** ** _Les Porteurs_** **" mais sur toutes mes fictions en cours confondu.**

 **Et puis je devais vous remercier de l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette fiction: " _Les Porteurs_ " à ce jour, c'est 90 followers, 46 favoris et 17 reviews... pour juste un prologue!**

 **Je ne sais même plus quoi dire... Le mot "MERCI"est trop faible pour vous exprimer ce que je ressent... En vérité, moi qui suis bavarde, vous m'avez scotché!**

 **Donc, comme c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ( je vous ai dit que c'est le jour de résolution), je vous poste ce chapitre en espérant de tout mon cœur ne pas vous décevoir.**

 **Sachez quand même que ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, donc je suis responsable de toute les fautes qui persistent à passer au dessus de ma énième relecture et je m'en excuse d'avance.**

 **Mais trêve de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** **:**

 _16 ans plus tard_

Drago Malefoy soupira et reposa sa plume avant de se relire. Bien, il ne s'était pas trompé dans ses réponses. Il releva la tête et observa en face de lui. Étant donné que les tables de la salle de potion étaient disposées de façon circulaire autour du bureau, son regard tomba directement sur la tignasse indomptable de Potter.

Franchement, comment Potter faisait pour sortir avec ses cheveux ? Non ce n'était pas des cheveux, c'était une jungle à l'état brut. Drago était persuadé que si on avait l'audace de passer un ciseau à travers ces tiges, le pauvre outil se casserait. Non à ce stade, il faudrait une tronçonneuse.

Pourtant, Drago savait que Potter était un très bel homme. Si seulement il pouvait lui permettre de s'occuper de lui durant un week-end. Juste un week-end, et le blond transformerait le « _Golden boy_ » en une vrai bombe.

Evidemment, il commencerait par ses cheveux. On pourrait dire ce que l'on voudra, mais ça, c'était un défi de taille. Et foi de Malefoy, il réussira à dompter cette jungle brune ! Il les lui couperait en lui laissant un peu de longueur sur le devant afin de cacher sa fameuse cicatrice. Et au-dessus, il coiffera ses cheveux avec un effet « saut du lit » … Oh oui, cette coiffure lui irait comme un gant !

Ensuite il casserait ses horribles lunettes. Par Salazard, personne ne lui avait dit que ces deux fonds de bouteille ne lui allaient pas du tout ? Ne savait-il pas qu'il avait de très beaux yeux et qu'il devait les mettre en valeur ?! Pourquoi la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne lui avait pas dit qu'il existait un sort pour corriger la vue ?

Sérieusement, il fallait urgemment que Drago s'occupe de lui.

Et si c'était Potter qui voulait garder ses lunettes ? Parce que c'était connue : Le Balafré était très têtu ! Qu'à cela ne tienne. Il était Drago Malefoy et rien ne lui résistait. Il lui trouverait une nouvelle paire qui lui irait mieux… De fines montures carrées ! Cela lui donnera un air plus mature et de couleur noir pour ressortir la couleur émeraude de ses yeux.

Enfin, il passerait à ses habits. Là une seule action : Mettre la totalité de sa garde-robe à la poubelle ! Non mais, où avait-il appris à s'habiller ?! La plupart de ses… − allons disons le franchement, ce n'était pas des habits que Potter portait, c'était des haillons − Donc, la plupart de ses haillons de couleur sombre étaient trop grand pour lui et lui donnaient une apparence repoussante alors qu'il cachait un corps de rêve !

Drago se mordit la lèvre inferieur. Il savait de quoi il parlait, car il avait surpris une fois Potter sous la douche après un entrainement de son équipe de Quidditch. Et, ouais… Potter avait un corps qui ferait fantasmer la plus prude des sorcières ! Son corps était bien dessiné, une musculature parfaite qui – d'après ses souvenirs– était parsemé de gouttelettes d'eau qui le caressaient, des bouts de chair sombres qui étaient ressortis sous l'effet de la température de l'eau, une fine ligne sombre partait de son nombril pour finir en un amas de poils noir qui entourait un sexe au repos qui amenait Potter sur le podium des hommes bien montés… Drago l'avait alors imaginé en pleine érection…

Oh par Salazard, Potter était vraiment parfait.

Drago ferma les yeux et repris ses esprits. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser ses fantasmes sur Potter ressurgir. Il était en plein examen de ses B.U.S.E.S et il était hors de question qu'il les rate à cause du Balafré.

Il relu une dernière fois son parchemin et, sûr de lui, signala au professeur surveillant qu'il avait fini. Le professeur Chourave vint le voir, prit sa copie et lui permis de sortir en silence. Drago obéit, mais avant de sortir de la salle, il jeta un regard sur Potter qui observait Weasley.

Ronald Weasley.

L'un des noms les plus connu du monde sorcier. Ce rouquin était issu d'une famille sorcier de Sang-Pur, mais qui était pauvre aujourd'hui, car non seulement le père n'était qu'un simple employeur au ministère dans un service de bas étage, mais en plus ils avaient trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir.

Non mais, franchement, quelle idée d'avoir 7 enfants ! Cette famille était la risée de tout Sang-pur. Il fallait entendre comment sa mère en parlait. Et puis il suffisait de regarder comment s'habillait les fameux enfants. Aucune classe. Une vraie honte pour des Sang-Pur. Même Londubat, qui était un cracmol finit, s'habillait mieux que les Weasley.

Mais Drago devait avouer que les deux Copies Conformes étaient géniales. Même si ça le tuait de l'admettre, Fred et Georges Weasley savaient mettre de l'ambiance. À tel point que même les Serpentard utilisaient leurs produits ! Et la manière dont ils avaient quitté Poudlard… Le blond espérait au fond de lui aller dans leur boutique durant les congés annuels. Il était sûr de trouver des choses intéressantes pour égayer ses vacances.

Mais Ron…

Drago le regarda à son tour. Le rouquin était assez grand et avait un corps fin et musclé à cause du Quidditch. Sa chevelure de feu – qu'il devait obligatoirement laisser pousser depuis son seizième anniversaire – lui arrivait aux épaules et il l'avait attaché en queue de cheval basse. Son visage était parsemé de tache de rousseur et lui donnait un aspect bronzé en permanence. Ces yeux étaient d'un magnifique bleu outremer et attiraient tous les regards. Drago reconnaissait qu'il était bel homme.

Pas aussi beau que Potter, mais il était plaisant à regarder.

Pourquoi Ron Weasley était l'un des sorciers le plus connus du monde sorcier ? C'était parce que c'était un Porteur.

Les Porteurs étaient des personnes à part dans le monde sorcier. C'étaient des hommes pouvant enfanter. Ils étaient d'aspect physique androgyne, et était très beaux. Il y en avait très peu à travers le monde et énormément d'hommes voulaient en posséder. Dans le passé, à cause de la convoitise de certains, la plupart des Porteurs étaient des esclaves sexuels et il y avait eu beaucoup de conflit à cause d'eux. Aujourd'hui, les Porteurs avaient un statut particulier. À chaque naissance, chaque enfant de sexe masculin subissait un test. Si le test révélait que l'enfant était un Porteur alors il n'appartenait plus aux parents.

Il appartenait à son futur mari.

En effet, dès que l'enfant était déclaré « Porteur », le Ministère Sorcier de chaque pays l'inscrivait dans le _Livre de Vente_ que tout le monde pouvait consulter au sein du ministère, avec une photo de l'enfant à chacun de ses anniversaires. Evidemment, plus le Porteur approchait l'âge d'être fécond, plus le prix augmentait. Déjà qu'il était dès le départ très élevé, il finissait par être exorbitant à l'âge de la fécondité de l'enfant. Malgré ce prix, la plupart des Porteurs étaient achetés à ce moment-là.

Les Porteurs suivaient une éducation stricte que chaque famille d'origine devait leur procurer. En général, cela constituait à savoir tenir une maison, savoir cuisiner, savoir se mettre en valeur et savoir s'occuper des enfants afin de satisfaire leur futur mari. Et en aucun cas – Soi-disant pour leur protection – les futurs Porteurs devaient aller à l'école.

Mais Ronald Weasley était un Porteur et il avait été accepté à Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore avait prouvé au Ministère Sorcier que l'établissement était l'endroit le plus sûr de tout l'Angleterre, et que les Porteurs ne risquaient rien au sein du château. Résultat des course, Ron suivait les cours comme n'importe quel élève, était membre de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors, dormait avec ses compagnons de maison, n'avait rien d'androgyne, et la plupart des élèves fantasmaient sur lui. Et pour couronner le tout, il était le meilleur ami du « Survivant ».

Mais depuis son seizième anniversaire, Ron avait atteint l'âge d'être fécond. Il devait se laisser pousser les cheveux – une exigence de la plupart des futur maris– et aurait dut arrêter le Quidditch, mais il était toujours le gardien des Gryffondors.

Durant les vacances d'avril dernier, sa photo dans le _Livre de Vente_ avait été changée et son prix avait atteint une somme monstrueuse. Ronald Weasley était le Porteur le plus chère du livre.

Et il avait été acheté.

Tout le monde le savait, mais personne ne connaissait son futur mari. Même Ron l'ignorait. D'après ce qui se disait, seuls ses parents et le ministre de la magie le connaissaient. En temps normal, Ron aurait dû le rejoindre, mais son futur mari lui avait permis de poursuivre sa scolarité jusqu'à l'obtention de son diplôme.

Drago ferma la porte en soupirant et se mit à marcher tout en poursuivant ses pensées. Ron Weasley n'était pas le seul Porteur à Poudlard. Il y avait Michael Corner qui était à Serdaigle, et Zacharias Smith qui était à Poufsouffle. Ces deux derniers étaient aussi très beaux. Le Serdaigle était brun tandis que le Poufsouffle était blond. D'apparence typiquement androgyne, ils n'avaient pas la beauté sauvage de Ron.

De toute façon, Drago ne les regardait pas. Et s'il en savait autant sur Ron c'est tout simplement par ce qu'il était tout le temps avec Potter. Il espérait de tout cœur que ce n'était pas le Balafré qui avait acheté le rouquin !

Constatant le chemin que prenait ses pensées, il décida d'aller à la bibliothèque réviser ses autres matières.

 **ooOOoo**

Harry se frotta les yeux de fatigue. Il se trouvait dans sa salle commune qui était silencieuse. À cette heure-ci, tout le monde dormait, mais lui n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux. Pourtant, il était épuisé moralement et physiquement. Il était bien content que cette année soit finit.

Il avait dû subir les agressions physiques d'Ombrage et les attaques de Voldemort au travers de son esprit. Il avait donc pris des cours d'occlumancie pour fermer son esprit avec Rogue, mais cela avait été un désastre.

Les seuls choses qu'il avait retenu de ses cours, c'était que son père qu'il avait toujours idéalisé n'hésitait pas à se moquer des autres et que Severus aurait eu un amour secret. D'après les images qu'il avait vu, il en avait déduit qu'il s'agissait de sa propre mère.

Il grimaça en repensant à cet élément.

Il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi son professeur de Potion le détestait tant ! Evidemment, suite à ces découvertes, les cours avaient cessé. Il se contentait de la théorie et s'exerçait dans son coin, même s'il reconnaissait que ce n'était pas évident.

Et cela n'avait pas été concluant, car quelques nuits auparavant, Voldemort s'était servi de leur « lien » à travers sa cicatrice pour l'attirer au ministère de la magie en lui montrant l'image de son parrain en mauvais état. Il avait alors paniqué et avait décidé d'aller le délivrer, malgré l'opposition d'Hermione à qui il en avait parlé.

Heureusement pour lui, en recherchant sa blouse dans sa malle afin de se couvrir, il avait trouvé le miroir que Sirius lui avait offert au dernier noël. Voulant savoir comment il allait et le rassurer de son futur sauvetage, Harry l'avait utilisé et avait appelé son parrain. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'avoir vu celui-ci en bonne santé – même s'il lui avait semblé sortir du sommeil – lui demandant ce qui se passait.

Une fois la surprise passé, Harry lui avait raconté alors son « rêve ». Sirius l'avait écouté attentivement et lui avait conseillé d'aller se rendormir après lui avoir rassuré une nouvelle fois qu'il était en bonne santé au 12, square Grimmaurd.

Par la suite, Harry avait appris que son parrain avait contacté l'Ordre du Phoenix et prévenu Dumbledore. Ceux-ci s'étaient rendu au ministère et avaient trouvé des mangemorts, dont Bellatrix Lestrange, qui essayaient de s'emparer d'une prophétie. Dumbledore avait même commencé un combat avec Voldemort en personne.

Harry en aurait dû être heureux. Avec l'apparition de Voldemort au ministère de la magie, non seulement le monde sorcier croyait maintenant ce qu'il s'époumonait à crier sur les toits depuis maintenant un an et ne le prenait plus pour un fou, mais en plus les grandes vacances arrivaient et il les passerait avec Sirius. Car étant son parrain, il devenait son tuteur légal et de ce fait, Harry ne devait plus aller chez les Dursley.

… Enfin ça, c'était ce qui l'avait cru.

Dumbledore l'avait convoqué suite à cette fameuse nuit pour lui expliquer qu'aux yeux des sorciers d'Angleterre, Sirius était toujours un évadé d'Azkaban. Tant que l'on n'aura pas prouvé que Pettigrow était toujours vivant, Sirius ne pourra pas être lavé de tous soupçons et ne pourra pas être considéré comme son tuteur légal. Frustré et en colère en apprenant ça, Harry avait alors déclaré qu'il n'ira pas chez sa tante et qu'il s'enfuirait.

C'est alors que le directeur lui avait annoncé la prophétie que Voldemort voulait dérober au ministère. Prophétie qui le désignait lui, Harry Potter, comme le seul être capable de tuer Voldemort, car celui-ci l'avait marqué par le biais de sa cicatrice. Et par ce fait, il fallait qu'il soit protégé. Il était donc impératif qu'il aille chez sa tante au moins jusqu'à son anniversaire, car la magie laissé par le sang de sa mère était la plus forte des protections.

En vérité Harry ne savait pas quoi penser. C'était tellement stupide ! Comment un adolescent comme lui pourrait battre un type tel que Voldemort ? Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il acceptait le rôle. Voldemort en avait assez fait. Et si c'était lui qui devait l'arrêter, alors il le ferait.

Il ne savait pas comment, mais il le ferait.

Et il le fallait qu'il le fasse avant la fin de sa dernière année à Poudlard, car pour cette tâche, il aurait besoins de ses deux amis de toujours, Hermione et Ron. Mais celui-ci, étant Porteur, venait d'être acheté et son « mari » exigeait qu'il soit à ses côtés dès qu'il obtiendra son diplôme.

Un Porteur…

Harry se gratta la tête, frustré. C'était n'importe quoi ! Comment pouvait-on vendre son enfant ? Soi-disant que c'était pour éviter qu'il soit sujet de viol ou encore réduit à l'esclavage sexuel, mais ce système était pire ! Non seulement l'enfant ne savait pas qui était son mari, mais en plus aucun Porteur ne revenait dans leur famille d'origine une fois qu'il était marié. Alors comment voulez-vous contrôler le devenir de chaque Porteur s'ils étaient soumis au bon vouloir de leurs soi-disant maris ?! Hermione disait que ce système ressemblait à un réseau de tourisme sexuel approuvé par tous les Ministères Sorciers et il était d'accord avec ce point de vue.

Et ce qui l'énervait vraiment c'est que cela arrivait à Ron.

Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, Ron s'était présenté comme une personne normale. Harry avait découvert son statut lors de sa toute première au château. Seamus avait demandé à Ron de confirmer s'il était bien un Porteur. Devant la repose positive du rouquin, Harry avait alors demandé des explications. Comme tout le monde était fatigué, on lui avait dit simplement dit que les Porteurs pouvaient donner la vie.

Ce fut bien plus tard et au fur à mesure des années qu'il avait découvert ce qu'était _être_ un Porteur et l'intérêt pervers qu'on leur portait. Ron ne pouvait pas se déplacer dans les couloirs sans subir des regards de convoitises. Au début de chaque match de Quidditch que jouaient les Gryffondors, les élèves poussaient des soupirs indécents lorsque Ron rentrait dans le terrain. Et lorsqu'il allait à Pré-au-Lard, les adultes n'hésitaient pas à lui faire des propositions salaces et tout le monde trouvait ça normal !

Harry se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, Ron avait toujours été à ses côtés. Il avait été présent à chaque aventure qu'il avait vécu, ils avaient fait des conneries ensembles, ils s'étaient disputé pour se mieux se réconcilier et maintenant il devait enterrer cette amitié à la fin de Poudlard parce que _son « mari »_ le voulait à ses côtés ?!

Pourquoi ? Qui a dit qu'un mariage était synonyme de la fin d'une vie ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas assister au mariage de son meilleur ami ?! Pourquoi devrait-il le laisser partir sans rien faire ?! Et ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'est que Ron se considérait chanceux, car son « mari » lui laissait finir sa scolarité !

Mais pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mari, mais de son propriétaire ! Car il avait _ACHETÉ_ Ron ! Il le considérait comme sa propriété ! Si ça, ce n'était pas de l'esclavage, il était prêt à aller chez Voldemort et se faire tuer sans se défendre !

Et pour tout le monde c'était normal … Si seulement il avait été majeur ! Il aurait acheté Ron et lui aurait rendu sa liberté.

Harry souffla et retourna s'assoir. Il regarda le feu de la cheminé. Ron n'était pas le seul Porteur au château. Il y avait un Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle aussi. Il admettait qu'ils étaient très beaux, mais la beauté de Ron les dépassait largement. Néanmoins, malgré le fait qu'il trouvait son meilleur ami fort séduisant, c'était une autre personne qui avait pris son cœur.

Il avait mis du temps à le réaliser, mais les faits étaient là : son estomac se contactait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, ses mains devenaient moites, il avait l'impression de perdre ses moyens quand leurs regards se croisaient et depuis peu, son cœur battait à la chamade lorsqu'il entendait sa voix… Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour l'entendre dire son prénom de sa voix trainante.

Rien que de penser à sa voix, il se mit à rougir. Par Merlin, Malefoy allait le rendre fou !

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de pensé à ça. Les B.U. venaient de se finir, et demain tout le monde quitterait Poudlard pour les vacances. Il devait voir avec Hermione pour s'organiser afin qu'ils arrivent à faire sortir Ron du Terrier en espérant que son pervers de mari ne revienne pas sur sa décision.

Il soupira. C'était décidé : Plus tard, il sera Ministre de la magie et il abolira toutes ces lois sur les Porteurs !

 **ooOOoo**

Les vacances avaient bien commencé pour Drago. Ses parents l'avaient attendu à l'arrivé du _Poudlard Express_. Sa mère l'avait pris dans bras en l'embrassant et en hurlant à quel point il lui avait manqué. Même s'il savait que c'était de la comédie, il s'était contenté de se laisser faire alors que son regard ne quittait pas les yeux de son père. Celui-ci lui fit un simple signe de tête.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais eu de complicité avec cette femme. À la limite, il pouvait dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu de mère. Narcissa Malefoy ne l'avait jamais considéré comme son fils et ne s'était jamais occupée de lui. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans une pièce, elle le regardait toujours avec froideur et dédain et avait toujours un reproche à lui faire. Et lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient entourés de monde, elle n'hésitait pas à sur-jouer les mères aimantes et attentionnées.

Si cela l'avait blessé lorsqu'il était petit, cela ne lui faisait plus rien aujourd'hui. Narcissa Malefoy était simplement sa génitrice et rien d'autre. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Il avait son père.

Contrairement à sa mère, Lucius se montrait distant et sévère devant toute personne présente à leurs côtés, mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, il devenait un papa gâteau.

Il s'était chargé lui-même de son éducation. Il lui avait appris à appliquer les règles de vie d'un bon Malefoy devant la société, à savoir se défendre que ce soit en parole ou à l'aide de son corps à la manière des moldus. Il lui avait appris des sorts de défense qu'il avait lui-même inventé. C'était lui qui lui avait appris les différentes classes sociales qui existaient dans le monde sorcier. C'était lui qui lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il savait sur les Porteurs, les Sang-Purs et les autres.

Et à côté de tout ça, il s'était abaissé à apprendre à cuisiner avec lui sous les conseils d'un elf de maison, il n'hésitait pas à le prendre dans ses bras pour un simple câlin ou pour le consoler. Il ne cessait de lui dire qu'il était sa plus précieuse richesse et sa fierté, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ferait tout pour le protéger.

Oui, il adorait son père, et il ferait tout pour qu'il soit fier de lui.

Lorsque Lucius rappela à sa femme qu'il était temps de transplaner, Drago le remercia silencieusement. Quelques instants plus tard, la famille Malefoy se retrouvait dans la zone de transplanage de leur manoir. Narcissa essuya ses fausses larmes et lança un regard polaire à Drago en l'observant de la tête au pied.

— Décidément, je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais si pâle, dit-elle froidement. Bientôt tu pourras concurrencer les murs de ce manoir. Mais cela n'est pas le sujet du jour. Le Maître est ici. Je ne veux pas que tu le déranges. Fais comme si tu n'existais pas. Me suis-je fais comprendre ?

— Oui, Mère.

— Oh, et débrouille-toi, mais il faut que Ronald Weasley passe une nuit ici. Invite-le.

— Weasley ? Mais, Je…

—T'ai-je demandé de parler ? Non. Alors maintenant, écarte-toi pour que je puisse passer et je veux voir ce petit Porteur ici avant la fin des vacances.

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla sans demander son reste. Une fois qu'elle disparut de leurs yeux, Lucius prit la main de son fils et transplana de nouveau pour atterrir dans une ruelle sombre que Drago ne connaissait pas.

— Père…

— Ne parle pas.

L'ordre était sec et n'admettait aucune constatation. Drago le vit s'éloigner de lui et soulever un morceau de bois avant de prendre deux tas d'habits enveloppés dans un plastique transparent. Il lui en tendit un. Le voyant se déshabiller pour mettre les nouveaux vêtements, Drago fit de même.

Il ne dit rien lorsqu'il constata que c'était des habits entièrement moldu. Ni lorsque son père prit leur ancien habit et les brula à l'aide d'une petite bougie en plastique de couleur vert pomme, et ni lorsqu'il invita à le suivre en silence après avoir rangé sa baguette dans sa canne afin qu'elle ne soit pas visible. Après l'avoir imité, Drago le suivit.

Ils avaient pris des bus souterrains que les moldus appelaient « des métros ». Ils en avaient changé plusieurs fois avant de retourner à la surface. Drago respira l'air à pleine poumon. Mais comment faisait les moldus pour se déplacer en étant aussi comprimé dans un wagon ?! Il avait voulu parler mais son père avait hélé une voiture noire qui les avait amenés devant le hall d'un immeuble.

Lucius paya le conducteur – sûrement avec de l'argent moldue, car celui-ci le prit sans protester – et quitta la voiture pour se diriger vers l'immeuble en entrainant son fils derrière lui. Ils avaient pris l'ascenseur et s'étaient arrêté au quatrième étage où ils étaient rentrés dans un appartement qui était sur deux étages.

Lorsque l'on arrivait, on entrait dans un petit vestibule qui donnait sur le salon. C'était une grande pièce circulaire qui avait un grand balcon. Sur une partie d'un des murs se trouvait l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. On pouvait néanmoins distinguer une porte qui donnait sur la cuisine, une deuxième qui menait à un bureau, et une troisième – que Drago découvrira plus tard comme étant une buanderie – ainsi qu'une petite pièce qui contenait des toilettes. À l'étage, se trouvaient trois grande chambre – dont une avait une salle de bain intégré – ainsi qu'une grande salle de bain commune, et encore des toilettes.

Les murs de l'appartement était blanc cassé et le sol était marron. Les meubles du salon étaient de couleur sombre et les fauteuils étaient en cuir noir. En haut, la salle de bain était dans les tons bleus pale et les chambres étaient de couleur crème. Celles-ci étaient chacune composées d'un lit deux personnes, d'une armoire, d'une table de chevet et d'un bureau.

Drago vit son père sortir sa baguette et lancer plusieurs sorts dans l'appartement. Une fois fait, il se tourna vers lui en lui souriant.

— Je suis désolé de mon comportement, Drago. Mais je devais t'éloigner du manoir.

— C'est ce que j'ai constaté. Et on est où ?

— On est chez nous.

Devant l'air surpris du plus jeune, Lucius souris et poursuivit en allant vers les fauteuils.

— Viens, allons-nous assoir, il faut que l'on parle.

Drago s'installa alors que son père commença :

— Drago, tu sais que les choses ont changé, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, répondit Drago d'une voix trainante, le Maître est de retour depuis un an et il s'est installé au manoir. Tu n'as pas voulu que je le croise l'été dernier, donc tu as demandé à Severus de me garder avec lui durant toutes les grandes vacances. Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle j'ai passé toutes les vacances de cette année à Poudlard… Et maintenant ça ? Tu le fuis ou quoi ?

— Avant toute chose, il faut que tu saches une chose : Je déteste le Maître. Je suis un Malefoy, il est hors de question que je m'incline devant une personne qui prône la pureté du sang alors qu'il est lui-même un Sang-mêlé…

— Pourtant c'est ce que tu fais.

— C'est mon père qui lui a prêté allégeance, Drago. Et il m'a forcé à faire de même. Au début, j'étais séduit par son discourt sur la supériorité des Sang-Purs, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que quelque chose clochait. Mais Abraxas, était omniprésent dans ma vie et je ne pouvais pas faire machine arrière... Puis tu es né. Alors je voulais arrêter… Je ne voulais pas que tu grandisses dans cet univers malsain.

C'est alors que Potter l'a tué. Je te le dis, jamais je ne le remercierai pour cela. Ta tante Bellatrix et son mari ont été à Azkaban, j'y ai pu y échappé et j'ai profité de toi, tout simplement. Je t'ai appris à te comporter comme un Malefoy quel que soit les circonstances. Je t'ai appris à te défendre que ce soit avec des mots ou ton corps. Severus t'a appris tout ce qu'il sait sur les potions afin que tu puisses te protéger et ensemble nous t'avons appris les plus puissants sorts de défense et d'attaque… »

—… Et tu m'as dit que mon corps m'appartenait et que personne ne pouvait décider pour moi. Père qu'essayes-tu de me dire ?

—Comme tu le sais, depuis son retour parmi nous, Tu-Sais-Qui a fait du manoir son quartier général. Il est le maitre des lieux et je suis considéré aux yeux tous comme un simple elfe de maison. Et ta mère…

— Laisse-moi deviner, elle partage sa couche.

Lucius li fit un sourire triste avant de poursuivre :

—Il n'y a jamais rien eut entre elle et moi. Notre mariage a été décidé par ton grand-père. Son seul devoir était de me donner un fils… Je ne te cache pas que je me suis drogué pour te concevoir. Heureusement, elle est vite tombée enceinte. Une fois que tu es né, je ne l'ai plus jamais touché. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps dure leur histoire. Elle a toujours adhéré à ses idéaux. Lorsqu'il a disparu, elle s'est comportée comme une femme endeuillée… Et à son retour l'an dernier, elle était tellement contente qu'elle voulait même que tu sois marqué ce soir-là afin de lui prouver sa loyauté, mais j'ai réussi à lui enlever cette idée de la tête en lui permettant de mettre le manoir à la disposition du Maître contre la promesse que tu ne sois marqué qu'après Poudlard. Je me suis contenté de sceller tes appartements afin que personne ne puisse y pénétrer et d'essayer de faire bonne figure….

— Toute cette histoire ne m'explique pas _cet_ appartement.

— Le contrat que Narcissa avait signé avec Abraxas était qu'elle ne pouvait toucher au coffre familial tant qu'elle n'aurait pas donné naissance à un héritier viable. Lorsqu'il fut mort, peu de temps avant ta naissance, j'ai vidé une bonne partie de notre compte familiale dans ton compte personnel dont tu auras accès à ta majorité et dont c'est moi-même qui garde la clef. J'ai aussi mis une bonne partie sur un compte moldue.

— Un compte moldu ?

— Les sorciers sont persuadés que ce sont des primates, alors leur monde est la meilleure cachette. Bien sûr, j'ai utilisé un pseudonyme. Aujourd'hui cet argent placé chez les moldus s'est multiplié et j'ai investie dans leur économie. Le compte s'est vite rempli et j'ai dût en ouvrir un autre. Je peux dire sans rougir que nous faisons partis des plus grosses fortunes moldues d'Angleterre. J'ai acheté cet immeuble pour nous. Il contient huit appartements sur cinq étages. Les trois premiers étages sont loués à des moldus qui nous versent un loyer sur l'un des comptes moldus que j'ai ouvert. Le quatrième étage comporte deux duplexes. Ici c'est chez nous et en face c'est le même appartement, mais c'est Severus qui l'occupe quand il veut que personne ne le trouve. Car évidemment, les deux duplexes sont non seulement incartable comme Poudlard, mais en plus ils sont subit au sortilège du Gardien du Secret.

— Père, sommes-nous en train de changer de camps, maintenant que le monde est au courant de _son_ retour ?

À cette question, Lucius réfléchit avant de répondre :

— Je suis un Sang Pur, Fils. Je reste persuadé que les moldus nous sont inférieurs et que les nés- moldus souillent notre monde. Mais je suis conscient qu'il reste très peu de famille de Sang-Pur et que la prochaine génération aura oublié ce terme… Et puis la dernière guerre défendait cette cause, Drago. Mais celle qui se prépare… _Il_ est fou, mon fils. Les moldus ne sont plus les seuls visés. Nous-même sommes dans sa ligne de mire. Il a un projet que je ne comprends pas et que je n'adhère pas.

— Je ne le rencontrerai jamais alors ?

— Tu veux le rencontrer ?

— Non, répondit Drago calmement avant de poursuivre en le regardant droit dans les yeux : Je n'aime pas qu'il s'acharne sur Potter.

— Potter ? Répéta Lucius avant de froncer les sourcils. Le Maître veut le tuer…

— Raison de plus pour rejoindre ceux qui le protège.

—Tu… Tu veux protéger Potter ? Mais… Par Salazard, tu es attiré par Potter ?!

En guise de réponse, Drago rougit, ce qui provoqua le rire de Lucius.

— Et depuis quand est-ce qu'il t'attire ?

— … Après Noël… Je… Je l'ai surpris sous la douche… Et depuis…

— Tu le regardes différemment ?

— Arrête de te moquer de moi !

— Mais je ne moque pas, je suis surpris que ton choix se porte sur Potter.

— C'est tout ?! s'exclama Drago choqué. Tu sais que je ne risque pas d'avoir une descendance ? La famille Malefoy s'arrêtera avec moi, et toi, tu es juste « _surpris que mon choix se porte sur Potter_ » ?!

— … Non, je ne suis pas surpris que tu aimes les hommes, Drago. Tu es prédisposé à ça depuis ta naissance.

— Quoi ? Père, on n'a pas un gène en nous qui fait de nous des homosexuels ou pas !

— Bien sûr que non. L'amour peut avoir plusieurs apparences… On ne choisit pas la personne dont on tombe amoureux.

—Alors, pourquoi…

— Tu es prédisposé à préférer la compagnie des hommes, car tu es un Porteur, Drago.

—…

— Seul moi et Severus sommes au courant.

Drago avait mal entendu. Son père se trompait. Il ne pouvait pas être un Porteur. Il l'aurait su. Il aurait…

— …Impossible, souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche.

— T'es-tu regardé dans le miroir dernièrement, Drago ? Tu as le physique d'un Porteur. La seule différence c'est qu'étant donné tu pratiques régulièrement le Quidditch, tu as des muscles. Mais ton visage est aussi agréable à regarder que celui d'un autre Porteur. Et maintenant que tu as seize ans, tu as atteint l'âge d'être fécond et tu vas attirer le regard des hommes… Encore plus qu'avant… Mais comme ton choix c'est porter sur Potter, je suppose qu'il faudra que je le considère déjà comme mon « beau-fils ».

Drago ne comprenait toujours pas. Il regarda son père d'un air absent et demanda, toujours choqué :

—… Pourquoi ?

— Parce que si j'avais suivi le protocole, j'aurais dû me séparer de toi, Drago. Si j'avais suivi le protocole, je devrais te vendre contre de l'argent pour que tu deviennes une « Poupée de Luxe » de je ne sais quel pervers ! Tu ne sais pas ce que le futur réserve aux Porteurs ! Je refuse que tu vives ça ! Et il y a pire que ces pervers, mon fils. Je t'ai dit que le Maître a de nouveaux projets et que je n'adhère pas. Il veut mettre la main sur un Porteur. Imagine qu'il découvre que tu en es un ?

— Mais les Porteurs sont reconnaissables, Père ! Comment suis-je…

— Severus t'a jeté un sort de son cru à ta naissance pour que personne ne le découvre. Et depuis ton dernier anniversaire, il le fait tous les jours, car – je te l'ai dit – tu as atteint l'âge d'être fécond, et il a peur que le sort n'ait plus d'effet. Il passera demain pour le renouveler. Il travaille sur un sort plus permanant qui tiendra jusqu'à ce que tu te marie avec la personne que _TU_ auras choisi. Mais jusque-là, personne ne doit être au courant. Peu importe ce qui se passe. Le Maître a des yeux et des oreilles partout.

Drago comprenait. Vraiment, il comprenait pourquoi son père avait caché sa nature. Déjà qu'il était dégouté de voir les gars du château baver sur les Porteurs présents en son sein, alors il imaginait très bien ce que lui ferait subir le Maître s'il venait à savoir qu'il en était un.

Franchement, il remerciait son père de l'avoir protégé. Ce n'était pas le cas de Ronald Weas….

— C'est pour ça que Mère m'a demandé d'inviter Weasley ! s'écria-t-il en comprenant enfin ce qui se tramait. Mais il n'est plus disponible, car il s'est fait acheter !

— Justement, personne ne sait qui est son acheteur. Et je ne te cache pas j'ai peur que ce soit le Maître lui-même.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux ?!

— Drago, il a le _Livre de Vente_ avec lui. Et seuls les propriétaires d'un Porteur possèdent un exemplaire de ce document. Pour nous autres, on doit le consulter au ministère.

L'adolescent soupira :

— Ron a été acheté par Tu-Sais-Qui… Je n'aimerai vraiment pas être à sa place.

 **ooOOoo**

Ron regardait le calendrier qui était accroché aux murs de sa chambre. Demain on sera le 31 juillet. Harry serait là, ou plutôt cette nuit. Les jumeaux et son père iront le chercher pour fêter son anniversaire ici en compagnie des personnes qu'il aime. Hermione viendra dans la journée. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Harry ne resterait pas longtemps avec eux, car Sirius et Rémus voulaient l'amener en Espagne.

À vrai dire, il ne savait pas s'il en était content ou pas. Même s'il adorait être avec Harry, il devra faire semblant d'être « _monsieur tout le monde_ » que quelques jours seulement. Il soupira. Il était fatigué de sourire alors que son cœur pleurait. Il était fatigué de mentir à Harry et Hermione. De leur dire que tout allait bien alors que la seule chose qu'il voulait c'est fuir.

Depuis tout petit, on lui avait dit qu'il était un Porteur. Les jumeaux lui avaient expliqué qu'il ne faisait pas parti de la famille Weasley. Il était juste la clef qui leur permettra d'être riches. Certes, ils n'étaient que des gamins lorsque ces mots furent prononcés, mais c'était gravé au fer rouge dans son cœur. Percy lui adressait rarement la parole, Bill et Charlie avaient quitté la maison et semblaient avoir leurs propres problèmes. Ginny, elle, ne se gênait pas de lui rappeler son statut. Pour elle, ce n'était pas normal qu'il aille à Poudlard et qu'il puisse fréquenter Harry. De plus, si le brun ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué c'était parce qu'il lui faisait de l'ombre. Ron devrait se concentrer sur ses _tâches ménagères_ au lieu de l'empêcher d'être vue par Harry.

Ron ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il avait croisé Harry la première fois, celui-ci ne savait pas qui il était. Harry l'avait apprécié pour lui-même, pas parce qu'il était Porteur. Il ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Et lorsqu'il l'a appris, son comportement envers lui n'a jamais changé. Il n'a jamais eu un regard de convoitise ou de jalousie envers lui.

Harry l'avait entrainé dans tous les activités qu'il entreprenait. Il lui avait incité à rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors dès qu'il avait été élu capitaine, car le brun savait qu'il adorait ce sport. Cela avait fait grand bruit. Il y avait d'autres Porteurs, à Poudlard, mais seul lui faisait partie d'une équipe de Quidditch. Lors de sa nomination, beaucoup avaient forcé Harry à revenir sur sa décision, mais le brun n'avait écouté personne. Il avait même répliqué qu'on lui amène un meilleur gardien alors seulement il songerait _peut-être_ à le renvoyer. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait deux années qu'il jouait et il savait que son ami ferait tout pour qu'il puisse exercer ce sport qu'il raffolait jusqu'au dernier jour de sa septième année.

Auprès d'Harry, il oubliait son statut de Porteur et il adorait ça. Car lorsqu'il n'était pas là, chacun le lui rappelait. Hermione avec son regard remplis de pitié, Ginny avec ses regards de dédain et de jalousie, et tous les autres qui le regardaient comme un morceau de viande.

Etant donné qu'il allait à Poudlard durant l'année, il était obligé de suivre l'éducation que l'on réserve aux Porteurs durant les vacances. Il avait donc appris la cuisine sans baguette auprès de sa mère – c'était lui qui cuisinait la plupart des repas au Terrier quand il n'y avait pas d'invité – il savait tenir une maison et s'occuper d'enfants, il savait se mettre en valeur et se rendre désirable. Et il avait aussi appris à satisfaire les hommes.

Ses _professeurs_ de cette activité travaillaient – pour la majorité – au ministère et, sous prétexte de son statut, ils pouvaient lui apprendre tout ce qu'ils jugeaient bon à apprendre. La seule condition qu'ils devaient respecter c'était qu'ils ne devaient pas sodomiser Ron. Seul son futur mari aurait ce droit. La famille Weasley n'avait rien à dire sinon le Ministère pourrait leur retirer Ron. Alors très tôt, celui-ci avait appris à se servir de sa bouche et de ses mains. Aujourd'hui, il ne serait dire combien d'hommes l'avaient touché, combien de mains l'avaient caressé et combien de verges avaient visité sa bouche. Il se sentait souillé et moche. Il ne comprenait pas comment les gens pouvaient le trouver beau. Tout son corps avait été servi. Seule son intimité restait intacte. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Une fois que son mari l'aura honoré, il savait que tout le monde pouvait l'utiliser si son mari était d'accord.

Mais tout ça, personne n'en parlait. Un Porteur, c'était censé être beau. Un Porteur, c'était censé sourire en toute circonstance. Un Porteur, c'était censé être l'image de la perfection. Un Porteur devait vénérer son mari et le mettre au centre de son univers. Un Porteur ne devait jamais se plaindre de quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qui lui arrivait était normal.

 _Ê_ _tre un Porteur était une vraie chance._

Alors pourquoi pleurait-il en cet instant même ? Pourquoi vivait-il dans une prison depuis sa tendre enfance ? Pourquoi enviait-il ses frères et sœur ? Pourquoi voulait-il de tout son cœur que Voldemort fasse une attaque à l'instant même au Terrier afin de pouvoir recevoir le sortilège de la mort ? Parce que de cette manière, il n'aura plus à faire semblant.

Parce de cette manière, il serait enfin réellement libre.

Ron essuya ses larmes de rage. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Et puis il était l'heure de descendre à la cuisine. Il savait que Sirius serait présent ce soir, il devrait faire bonne figure. Il alla à la douche et s'arrangea pour que personne ne se doute de son mal-être. Cela ira mieux demain.

Demain Harry serait là. Il oublierait tout ça pour être simplement Ron.

 **ooOOoo**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre** : Les Porteurs

 **Epoque** : Poudlard. On suit l'évolution de nos héros.

 **Résumé** : […] « Les Porteurs suivent une éducation stricte que chaque famille d'origine doit leur procurer. Ils doivent savoir tenir une maison, savoir cuisiner, savoir se mettre en valeur et savoir s'occuper des enfants afin de satisfaire leur futur mari. Et en aucun cas – Soi-disant pour leur protection – les futurs Porteurs doivent aller à l'école. »

 **Couple** : HP/DM, RW/BZ, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi !) Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici. Les personnages de cette fiction sont OOC.

 **Coucou! Comment ca va?**

 **Étant donné l'accueil que vous faites à cette fiction,(et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ça) je me devais de vous mettre cette suite. J'espère quelle vous plaira.**

 **Sachez quand même que ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, donc je suis responsable de toute les fautes qui persistent à passer au dessus de ma énième relecture et je m'en excuse d'avance.**

 **Mais trêve de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Merci à _Elohpdm_ , _Laelya_ , et _Guest_ pour vos reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** **:**

Harry ferma la porte du compartiment avant de retourner s'assoir en face de Ron. Celui-ci s'était endormi depuis un certain temps et ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. La rentrée était finalement arrivée et ils se retrouvaient dans le Poudlard Express pour effectuer leur sixième année à Poudlard.

Comme convenue, il était resté chez les Dursley jusqu'à son anniversaire avant de rejoindre le Terrier pour le fêter. Là-bas, il était resté une semaine avant que Remus ne l'emmène avec Sirius – par le biais d'un portoloin – dans le sud de l'Espagne où ils étaient restés une bonne partie du mois d'Août. Harry avait profité de la présence de ses deux parrains pour s'entraîner encore et encore. Il ne cessait de penser que Voldemort allait une nouvelle fois chercher à l'atteindre à travers ses proches.

Et puis il y avait la prophétie…

Il devait devenir encore plus fort.

Harry était revenu en Angleterre seulement deux jours auparavant et il devait remercier Molly Weasley de lui avoir acheté tout son matériel pour la sixième année durant son absence, car il n'aurait pas eu le courage de se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse ses derniers jours !

Il observa son meilleur ami. Il devait être vraiment fatigué pour dormir comme ça.

Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il partait en Espagne, Harry avait supplié Remus et Sirius d'emmener Ron avec eux, mais cela n'avait pas été possible. Le futur « mari » du rouquin avait été clair : Le Porteur ne devait pas quitter le Terrier sauf pour aller à Poudlard. La famille Weasley lui avait donc demandé d'oublier Ron et d'aller s'amuser durant son séjour en Espagne.

Harry avait été déçu et en avait voulu à tout le monde, même à Ron. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit pour se défendre. Surtout que le brun avait senti qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Durant le peu de temps qu'il était resté au Terrier, Ron lui avait paru soucieux. Croyant que c'était à cause de son départ en vacances, le brun avait multiplié les activités entre lui et son meilleur ami. Il avait fait en sorte que chaque journée soit une aventure qui leur prenait toute leur énergie à tel point que le soir, les deux jeunes hommes s'endormaient le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais ce qui l'avait choqué, fut le comportement de Remus vis-à-vis du rouquin. Lorsqu'il était venu pour son anniversaire, Ron l'avait salué par une accolade. Il avait fait de même à Sirius, et quand il s'était approché du loup-garou, celui-ci avait reculé pour le saluer verbalement. Au début, Harry avait cru que c'était un accident isolé. Mais à leur retour d'Espagne, lorsque Remus avait revu Ron, il avait grimacé et avait demandé à Ron d'aller prendre une douche, soi-disant qu'il avait mis trop de parfum.

Alors qu'Harry savait que son ami ne se parfumait pas.

Par la suite, le loup-garou avait décrété qu'Harry, Sirius et lui iront au Square Grimmaurd pour les derniers jours qu'il restait et que tout le monde se retrouverait devant le Pourdlard Express. Harry n'avait donc pas pu s'entretenir avec Ron avant aujourd'hui.

Quand il avait revu la famille du rouquin sue le quai, il avait été surpris. Molly portait de nouvelles robes qui lui avait fait penser à ceux de Narcissa Malefoy. Les jumeaux – qui les avaient accompagnés – étaient vêtus avec des habits moldus qui leur allait parfaitement comme s'ils avaient été cousus pour eux. Et Ginny… Harry avait dût se pincer pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas. La jeune fille semblait être métamorphosée. Ses longs cheveux fins ondulés au bout, faisaient ressortir sa peau laiteuse. Son mascara noir et son crayon de la même couleur faisaient ressortir ses yeux marrons et ses lèvres étaient maquillées d'un rouge grenat qui rappelait sa chevelure. Elle était habillée d'une simple jupe noire et d'une légère veste marron sur un débardeur blanc. Sa jupe laissait apercevoir des belles jambes juchées sur des escarpins de la même couleur que la veste.

En constatant qu'il la regardait, Ginny lui avait souri. Harry l'avait alors salué et s'était tourné vers Ron qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il fut rassuré en le voyant habillé comme à son habitude. Il avait dégluti néanmoins lorsqu'il avait capté son regard.

Ron était devenu plus beau qu'à son souvenir. Ses cheveux, toujours attachés en une queue de cheval basse, avaient poussé et lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Mais de nouvelles pousses bouclaient au niveau de son front, accentuant le bleue de ses yeux, ce qui rendait sa beauté plus sauvage. Les vacances semblaient lui avoir fait du bien car sa masse musculaire avait augmenté.

Lorsqu'Harry s'était approché de lui, il avait remarqué son état de fatigue. Cela l'avait surpris, mais il n'avait pu rien dire, car Molly les pressait de monter dans le train. Hermione, qui était déjà montée, les attendait dans un compartiment qu'elle avait réservé. Ils se saluèrent et commencèrent à discuter de tout. Quand le train démarra, Ginny déclara qu'elle devait aller voir des amis à elle et Ron s'était alors endormi.

— Il a l'air fatigué, avait fait remarqué Harry à Hermione.

— Je sais. Je lui ai demandé la raison tout a l'heure sur le quai, il m'a répondu qu'il avait joué au Quidditch toute la journée d'hier avec les jumeaux.

— Mais pourtant Fred et George se portaient très bien !

— C'est ce que j'ai constaté… Et as-tu remarqué leur changement ?

— Comment ne pas remarquer ça ? Ils ont renouvelé toute leur garde-robe. Ils ont gagné au loto ou quoi ?

— Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de Loto chez les sorcier, Harry ! Non, ils ont simplement été payés.

— _Payés_ ?

— Le mari de Ron leur a versé la totalité du montant de sa valeur. Ce qui fait que les Weasley sont devenues l'une des familles les plus fortunées du monde sorcier. Et pas seulement qu'en Angleterre !

— Ah bon ? Et pourquoi Ron a les mêmes habits que d'habitude ?

— Tu connais Ron, il n'aime pas se faire remarquer… Laissons-le dormir, il semble en avoir besoin.

Harry avait approuvé et avait écouté la jeune fille lui parler de ses vacances et des révisions qu'elle avait entamé jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût convoquée pour la réunion des préfets.

Harry soupira. Le train allait bientôt arriver à Poudlard et il ne savait pas s'il devait réveiller le rouquin. Il se leva et fouilla dans sa valise afin de trouver un livre à lire le temps d'atteindre Poudlard lorsqu'il entendit un bruit à la fenêtre.

Il aperçut alors un hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas qui le fixait. Ne se posant pas plus de question, il ouvrit la fenêtre, laissa entrer le volatil qui alla s'installer directement sur son épaule avant de lui tendre la pâte.

Harry prit la lettre qui s'y trouvait et le volatil s'envola aussitôt. Il regarda l'enveloppe qui contenait son prénom et referma la fenêtre. Essayant de deviner l'auteur de cette lettre, il s'installa et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

 _Harry,_

 _Je ne sais pas si Berluc arrivera à te donner cette lettre avant que tu ne rentres à Poudlard, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, j'espère que ton voyage c'est bien passé. Nous n'avons pas pu bien nous parler ces derniers temps, mais saches que je te considère comme l'un de mes fils et que si tu as besoins de quoi que ce soit n'hésites pas venir me voir._

 _Si je me permets de t'envoyer cette lettre, c'est que j'aurai une faveur à te demander. Je sais que je n'ai pas à me tourner vers toi et que tu as tes propres soucis, mais je t'en supplie, surveille Ron pour moi._

 _Comme tu le sais, Ron est un Porteur. À ce titre, il n'a jamais fait partie de la famille, il_ _ **appartenait**_ _à son « futur mari ». Je devais me contenter de «_ _ **l'éduquer**_ _» comme le veut les lois sur les Porteurs, ne voir qu'en lui l'argent qu'il nous a rapporté._

 _Mais comment le considérer comme tel alors que je l'ai porté en moi ? Comment le considérer comme tel alors que je suis si fière lui ? Je suis fière de l'homme qu'il est devenu, je suis fière de sa beauté et du fait qu'il peut, comme moi, porter la vie. Je me sens plus proche de lui que je le suis avec Ginny._

 _Et je l'aime, Harry. J'aime mon fils._

 _Mais, je n'avais pas le droit de l'élever comme tel. Je n'avais pas le droit de le considérer comme mon sixième fils, car si cela c'était sut, le Ministère me l'aurai enlevé. Chose que je n'aurai pas pu supporter._

 _Pour que cela n'arrive jamais, nous avons tous – ses frères, son père et moi-même – décidé à sa naissance, de mettre une énorme distance entre lui et nous tout en le surveillant de loin. Partout où il allait, il y avait toujours un Weasley pas très loin. Lorsqu'il est rentré à Poudlard, Percy s'en est occupé. Ensuite les jumeaux ont repris la relève. Mais cette année, il n'y aura personne à ses côtés. Je ne peux le demander à Ginny, car elle le considère comme un Porteur quelconque._

 _De toutes les personnes qui l'entourent, tu es le seul qui le traite comme une personne à part entière. Tu le regardes sans jalousie, sans convoitise, ni pitié. Lorsqu'il est à tes côté, Ron VIE. Il oublie sa nature. Il oublie la solitude dans laquelle nous avons été forcés de lui imposer. Avec toi, il redevient un simple garçon de 16 ans qui a des amis, qui fait du Quidditch, qui peut aller au Pré-au-Lard sans crainte, qui s'exprime._

 _Rien que pour ça, je te remercie. Car à tes côtés, il peut être Ronald Weasley, mon sixième fils, sans honte. Alors, je t'en conjure, Harry, reste à ses côtés. Surveille qu'il mange bien, qu'il ne s'enferme pas sur lui-même, qu'il sourit et qu'il profite de cette liberté que lui accorde Poudlard._

 _J'ai fait envoyer sa valise au château avec des nouveaux habits que je lui ai acheté. Il ne faut pas que l'on sache que cela vient de moi. Dis-lui que c'est un cadeau de ta part. Le fait que cela vienne de toi ne posera pas de problème aux yeux des autres curieux. Et pour éviter que l'on se pose des questions je t'ai fait une valise aussi._

 _Il faut que tu saches que Ron n'a pas eu de vacances, Harry. Son… «_ _ **Éducation**_ _» de Porteur ne lui a pas permis de se reposer. Il est donc fatigué et risque de ne pas être vigilant. Et puis avec le retour officiel de Tu-Sais-Qui, j'ai peur que son mari revienne sur sa décision et exige que Ron le rejoigne immédiatement._

 _Si c'est le cas, Ron nous quittera définitivement…_

 _Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, mais s'il te plait, en attendant que cela arrive, reste son ami._

 _Je vous aime tous les deux._

 _Molly Weasley_

Harry posa la lettre sur ses genoux en tremblant et regarda le rouquin qui continuait de dormir. Comment avait-il pu douter de la famille Weasley ? Comment avait-il pu croire que Molly et Arthur vendraient leur enfant sans que cela les touche ?

Il se rappela de la fois où il avait annoncé que Ron serait le gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Beaucoup avait protesté à cause de son statut, mais les jumeaux avaient simplement déclaré qu'ils feraient en sorte qu'aucuns cognards ne s'approchent des buts. Et lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, ils lui avaient demandé de prendre soin de Ron.

Il se souvint aussi de Percy lui demandant de _garder un œil_ sur Ron, alors qu'il était encore au château, sous prétexte qu'il ne pouvait toujours être à ses côtés, ou encore de Bill et Charlie qui lui demandait si Ron mangeait bien, ou s'il était heureux au château ou encore s'il s'amusait….

Et cette lettre de Molly…

Oui, Ron était aimé et choyé par sa famille et il ne le savait même pas. Il avait été vendu sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse contester quoi que ce soit, car les Porteurs _étaient régis par des lois universelles_.

Harry souffla. Lorsqu'il quittera Poudlard, il se lancerait dans la course pour devenir le ministre de la magie et il abolira toutes ces lois. Il relut les derniers mots de Molly. Qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Jamais il n'abandonnera Ron. Il cherchera même un moyen pour qu'il n'aille jamais chez ce pervers de mari.

Fermant les yeux, il se leva et plia le parchemin qu'il mit dans sa poche arrière lorsque le compartiment s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter. Lorsqu'il prit conscience de la personne qui l'avait dérangé, son cœur se mit à battre à grande vitesse.

— Malefoy, fit-il en guise de salue d'une voix qu'il voulue ferme.

— Potter, répliqua le blond en s'installant sur la banquette où il avait été assis quelques instants plus tôt. Les autres compartiments sont soit pris, soit trop bruyant. On va s'installer ici.

Harry le regarda faire, choqué. Malfoy était vêtu d'habits moldus. Son jean slim noir lui donnait d'interminable jambe. Son léger pull en V de même couleur que son pantalon semblait lui coller à même la peau et laissait imaginer les muscles de son corps. Ses cheveux étaient pour une fois dépourvus de gel et quelques mèches retombaient sur ses yeux.

Harry dégluti. Bordel, est-ce que Malefoy se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait ? S'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans le compartiment, Harry n'était pas sûr de se retenir de lui sauter dessus.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? interrogea une voix qui le ramena à la réalité.

Harry vit avec surprise que Zabini avait suivi Malefoy ainsi que Crabbe. C'était le noir qui avait parlé en indiquant Ron.

— Il va bien. Il dort… Heu… Est ce qu'il n'y a que moi qui me pose des questions ?

— Et quelles questions te poses-tu Potter ? interrogea Malefoy en le regardant tout en levant un sourcil.

Non, pas le sourcil ! Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne devait pas penser au fantasme que lui provoquait le simple haussement de ce sourcil… Par Merlin, il devrait se concentrer.

— Je ne sais pas… reprit-il en essayant de contrôler sa voix. Voyons voir… Vous… Nous… dans un même compartiment… Cela vous paraît normal ?

— J'aime beaucoup ses cheveux, fit Crabbe en désignant Ron et ne répondant pas du tout à la question d'Harry. On dirait de la soie. C'est magnifique.

— Ils sont beaucoup trop longs, répliqua Zabini avec dédain. On a l'impression que c'est une femme. Weasley est un mec, et il doit avoir les cheveux courts.

— C'est un Porteur, Blaise, intervint Malefoy d'une voix trainante.

— Et un Porteur marié ! ajouta Crabbe d'une manière excité. Vous vous rendez compte que c'est la première fois qu'un Porteur marié soit en liberté loin de son mari ? Il doit beaucoup l'aimer pour lui permettre ça !

— Ce n'est pas de l'amour, Vince, soupira Zabini. Si c'était le cas, il ne l'aurait jamais _acheté_. Il l'aurait séduit normalement.

— Mais ça va pas la tête ! Personne n'aurait pu le séduire. Tu sais combien il valait ?! C'est le Porteur le plus chère depuis que le _Livre de Vente_ existe !

— Vincent, Weasley ne connait même pas la personne qu'il l'a acheté, soupira Malefoy. Imagine que c'est un vieux au cuir chevelure dégarni et qui n'a pas de dent ?

— Oui, mais…

Vincent ne put finir sa phrase car Harry, étant énervé d'être ignoré, grogna :

— Ça suffit ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, bordel !

— Voilà une bonne question Potter, sourit Malefoy. Pour faire simple et concret, nous voulons une trêve.

—… Une… Une _trêve_ ?...

— Tu as bien entendu. Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu et la vie que nous avons connu jusque-là va changer.

— Et en quoi cela vous dérange-t-il ? répliqua Harry en s'asseyant près de Ron. Voldemort prône les mêmes idées que vous, non ? « _Seuls les Sang-Pur doivent dominer les mondes sorciers._ » N'est-ce pas ce que vous ne cessez de répéter ?

—Tu-Sais-Qui n'aurai jamais dût revenir, cracha Zabini.

— Tiens, c'est nouveau ça, ricana Harry. Si je me souviens bien, Zabini, tu faisais partie de la _garde impériale_ qu'a créé cette folle d'Ombrage. Et vous me traitiez de fou lorsque je disais simplement la vérité.

— Nous devons maintenir les apparences, Potter, s'expliqua le noir en haussant les épaules. Lorsque je serai le Ministre de la magie, ce genre de personne se retrouveront à nettoyer les toilettes à la façon moldue !

Crabbe rigola alors qu'Harry reprit :

— JE serai le prochain Ministre de la magie, Zabini. Il y a trop de chose à changer chez les sorciers.

— Voyez-vous ça, sourit Malefoy. Je suis sûr que tu feras un bon ministre Potter, mais je doute que les sorciers voteront pour une personne… qui ne ressemble à rien.

— Va te faire foutre, Malefoy.

— J'aimerai bien, mais celui que je veux n'est pas disposé pour le moment, donc je me contente de l'attendre.

Harry le regarda surpris. Avait-il bien entendu ? Mais le blond ne le laissa pas réfléchir plus longtemps, car il poursuivit d'une voix trainante :

— Laisse-moi te coiffer et permet-moi que je te jette un coup d'œil à ta garde-robe. Une fois que tu seras passé entre mes mains, le monde sorcier votera pour toi pour n'importe quoi.

— Merci, mais je ne suis pas intéressé, répliqua Harry. Vous êtes sérieux pour cette histoire de trêve ?

— Bien sûr, fit Crabbe. On a tous nos raisons, mais nous voulons la même chose. On ne veut pas de guerre.

— Personne ne souhaite une guerre, Crabbe, soupira Harry. Et il n'y a que vous ou…

— Pansy, Théo, Gregory, Daphné, Millicent pour notre année, répondit Malefoy. Et d'autre pour les autres années. Et je tiens à préciser que tous les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui ne sont pas qu'a Serpentard, Potter.

— Tu ne m'apprends rien, Malefoy... Mais vos parents ? Ils…

— Je ne t'aime pas Potter, le coupa Zabini avec colère. Je ne suis pas ton ami, donc je n'ai pas à te raconter ce qui se passe dans ma vie. On fait juste une trêve le temps de trouver une solution pour se débarrasser de Tu-Sais-Qui, mais une fois que ce sera fait, je m'en irai très loin de toi.

— Parce que tu crois que c'est facile de _se débarrasser_ de Voldemort ?! Des milliers de personnes sont mortes pour ça mais n'ont pas réussi !

— Mais toi tu l'as fait, et tu n'avais qu'un an ! Alors si tu l'as fait une fois, tu peux le refaire !

— Mais t'es con, ma parole ! cria Harry en se levant. Ce n'est plus le même Vlodemort ! J'étais là lorsqu'il est revenu à la vie ! Et il bien plus fort que nous tous réunis !

— Pourtant on peut le battre.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le rouquin qui venait de parler avec douceur.

— Ron, tu es réveillé ! s'exclama Harry en se rasseyant.

— Personne ne peut dormir avec le boucan que vous faites, sourit Ron en baillant tout en se mettant assis.

— Tu es encore fatigué… Dors encore, ils vont partir…

— Non, Harry. Ils ont raisons. IL n'aurait pas dû revenir à la vie. Et tu auras besoin de tout l'aide possible. Par contre, si c'est pour retourner vos vestes lorsque le vent semblera favorable aux mangemorts…

— Jamais, répondit Malefoy en l'observant attentivement. Vincent l'a dit tout à l'heure, nous avons tous de bonne raison pour qu'IL retourne sous terre.

Ron le jaugea un instant et reprit :

— Bien… J'ai entendu dire que lors de son combat avec Dumbledore en juin dernier, Il aurait utilisé un des quatre éléments.

— Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

— Cela veut dire qu'il contrôle l'un des quatre éléments, soupira Zabini en levant les yeux au ciel. L'Eau, la Terre, l'Air ou encore le Feu. C'est de la magie primitive et très ancienne. Maîtriser et contrôler un seul élément requièrent une puissance énorme.

— Imagine que lors d'un combat, tu peux envoyer une puissante pluie sur ton adversaire, continua Crabbe. Il sera déstabilisé et tu gagneras à coup sur ton combat !

— Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, reprit Malefoy. Tu ne maitrises pas totalement les éléments. Personne ne le peut. Ils ont une volonté qui leur sont propre. Si tu n'as pas assez de puissance magique, l'élément que tu _crois_ maitriser peut en faire qu'à sa tête et peut se retourner contre toi. Combien de sorciers sont morts bêtement parce qu'ils étaient _persuadés_ de maitriser un élément ?

— Ok, j'ai compris le principe. En quoi cela va nous servir, Ron ?

— … Vol… Vol… Voldemort est fort, Harry. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Si nous pouvons apprendre un élément chacun et l'attaquer en même temps…

— C'est pas bête ! s'exclama Zabini. Peu importe l'élément qu'il maitrise, si nous arrivons avec les quatre éléments, nous le vaincrons à coup sûr !

Harry et Ron se regardèrent avant que le rouquin ne hoche la tête et le brun soupira en fermant yeux. Son ami venait de lui confirmer silencieusement que c'était la seule solution afin de le battre à coup sûr. Et comme la prophétie disait clairement qu'il était le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort, il devrait alors apprendre à maitriser les quatre éléments.

— Il faut que l'on apprenne ensemble, dit-il à haute voix. Ron, ce sera plus simple.

— Je ne sais pas, Harry… Je

— … Rien du tout, Ron. C'est ton idée, donc à toi de nous montrer l'exemple ! Et si tu ne le fais pas sérieusement, alors, je ne le ferai pas du tout !

— T'es un gamin, tu le sais ça ?

— Pas plus que toi, mon vieux.

Le rouquin secoua la tête de manière faussement blasé et réfléchit un instant.

— Zabini a raison lorsqu'il…

— Blaise.

Il regarda ledit Blaise qui l'avait coupé qui s'expliqua :

— Nous allons travailler ensemble pour une bonne cause, Ron. Je pense que ce sera mieux de s'appeler par nos prénoms. Ce sera plus… convivial.

— Heu… D'accord… Donc, je disais que… Blaise avait raison sur le fait que la maitrise des éléments est une magie ancienne. Peut-être que nous trouverons des livres à la bibliothèque de Poudlard ?

— Je ne pense pas que l'on y trouvera grand-chose, répliqua Drago. Je vais demander à une de mes connaissances qui possède une plus grande bibliothèque de nous aider.

— Une de tes connaissances ? Qui ? Un mangemort ? interrogea Harry d'une voix dure.

— Nous sommes sur le même bateau, _Harry_. Tu vas devoir me faire confiance.

Le brun voulut répliquer, mais Ron intervient :

— C'est une bonne idée, Drago. Prévient ta connaissance afin qu'il puisse nous envoyer autant de livre qu'il le voudra. De notre côté, il faut prévenir Hermione. Elle connait la bibliothèque par cœur, je suis sûre qu'elle saura où chercher.

— Bien, nous avons de quoi étudier, conclu Vincent. Maintenant il faut savoir où se réunir.

— J'aurai ma propre chambre, étant donné que je suis préfet, proposa Drago.

— Elle doit se trouve dans les cachots, Drago, riposta Ron. Excuse-nous, mais nous ne pourrons y aller à chaque fois que l'on voudra sans que l'on se fasse repérer. Il nous faut une pièce neutre, accessible à chacun d'entre nous… Une salle de classe que l'on condamnera ?

— J'approuve, fit Vincent en levant la main.

Il fut suivi par les autres.

— Mais il faut…

Mais Blaise ne put terminer sa phrase, car la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une Hermione radieuse qui perdit le sourire en voyant les occupants de la petite pièce. Elle était suivie d'une Ginny qui fronça les sourcils, d'une Luna et d'un Neville surpris.

— Malefoy, cracha Hermione en colère, qu'est-ce que fout ici ? Cela ne t'as pas suffi de te moquer de Megan Jones tout à l'heure à la réunion des préfets ?

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute si son rouge à lèvres lui donne des lèvres boursouflées. Je n'ai fait que le remarquer à voix haute, répliqua Drago de sa voix trainante tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Tu as été odieux !

— Tu me fatigues, Hermione, soupira le blond en se levant. Je m'en vais, car je risque de craquer. Harry, Ron, on se revoit plus tard.

Lui et ses amis quittèrent le compartiment en laissant les nouveaux venus avec de gros yeux.

— Heu… On a raté un épisode là, non ? demanda Neville.

Ron rigola avant de déclarer :

— Venez, installez-vous, on va vous expliquer.

 **ooOOoo**

Dumbledore posa le parchemin sur son bureau et regarda les trois personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il soupira et déclara avec douceur :

— Voilà qui est très fâcheux.

— Qu'allons-nous faire, Albus ? demanda Minerva, inquiète. Le Poudlard Express est sur le point d'arriver.

— Comme d'habitude, nous allons protéger nos élèves.

— Et nous n'allons pas venir en aide à l'école de Beauxbâtons ? s'exclama Ponoma.

— Si nous le faisons, il faudra envoyer nos meilleurs éléments là-bas, s'expliqua le directeur. Or Voldemort est très actif en ce moment. J'ai besoin de tous nos hommes ici sur place.

— Mais…

— La seule chose que nous pouvons faire pour le moment, c'est de se proposer comme centre d'accueil pour quelques élèves de Beauxbâtons durant le temps que leur école soit fermée… Nous ne pouvons faire plus.

— Il y a un autre problème, Albus, intervint Severus. Deux Porteurs ont disparu.

— Donne-moi plus de détails, demanda le vieil homme après un silence.

— Comme vous le savez, Salem et Durmstrang nous ont suivi et accueil en leur sein quelques Porteurs. Or, et nous n'avons eu la confirmation que ce matin, ces deux écoles ont annoncé la disparition d'un de leur Porteur.

— Peut-être est-ce leurs maris ? suggéra Minerva.

— Ils n'ont pas été acheté, le contredit le maître des potions. Je me suis permis d'aller consulter le _Livre de Vente_ avant de venir, et ils occupaient la deuxième et troisième place des Porteur possédants le taux de valeur les plus élevé du livre.

— Qui est le premier ? demanda Ponoma.

— Ronald Weasley, répondit Albus en se levant pour aller caresser son Phoenix.

— Vous voulez dire qu'on risque de l'enlever ?! s'exclama Minerva après réflexion.

— Mais il n'a pas été acheté l'an dernier ? intervint Ponoma.

— Allons calmez-vous, ordonna Albus. Ronald Weasley a bien été acheté depuis le mois de mai dernier et donc son nom aurait dû être retiré du _Livre de Vente_. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il y figure encore… As-tu bien regardé, Severus ?

— Non seulement il y figure, mais en plus son prix a encore augmenté.

— Mais comment est-ce possible ? Sait-on où est-ce qu'il est en ce moment ?

— Il est dans le Poudlard Express avec son ami Harry, Minerva, répondit aussitôt Albus. Ce qui me chiffonne c'est l'enchainement de ces événements… Beauxbâtons doit fermer ses portes, ce qui attire tous les regards du monde sorcier, tandis que deux Porteurs très côtés, et donc protégés, réussissent à disparaitre sans laisser de trace. Ensuite le Porteur le plus prisé – qui aurait dût quitter le _Livre de Vente_ , car il a été acheté – est toujours dans la course et sa valeur a augmenté…

— Cela n'a pas de sens, Albus, s'exclama Minerva. Molly et Arthur ont été payés !

Albus soupira et déclara :

— Je serais rassuré quand les élèves seront au château.

— Doit-on écarté le Porteur Weasley des autres élèves ? proposa Ponoma.

—Et le séparer d'Harry ? répliqua Minerva. Il ne voudra jamais.

— Pourtant je pense que c'est bonne idée, approuva Albus en retournant à son bureau.

— Albus ! s'exclama Minerva, choqué. Vous voulez vous les mette à dos ?!

— Je ne songeais pas à séparer Harry et Ronald, Minerva. C'est deux-là sont inséparables. Et si par malheur je le faisais, Harry sera tous les jours dans la chambre de Ronald… Non, je pensais leur attribuer un dortoir particulier…

— Et pour quel motif ? répliqua Severus avec dédain.

— Ronald est un Porteur acheté. Il ne peut pas rester dans un dortoir commun, mais il ne peut pas rester seul. Et qui d'autre que son meilleur ami pour le veiller sur lui ? … Et avant que vous ne criiez au favoritisme, Severus, J'accorderai le même privilège à messieurs Corner et Smith qui seront aussi avec leurs meilleurs amis.

— Mauvaise idée, contredit Ponoma d'une voix ferme. Albus, Ce sont des Porteurs et tous élèves les convoitent secrètement et même leurs meilleurs amis respectifs. On peut dire ce que l'on veut, ce Weasley a beaucoup de chance d'être tombé sur un ami comme Potter. Corner et Smith n'ont pas ce privilège.

— Et si on regroupait tous les Porteurs dans un même endroit ? proposa Minerva. On peut leur faire un dortoir spécialisé avec une salle commune et…

— Se serait réunir trois maisons en un même lieu, alors que Poudlard en compte quatre, répliqua aussitôt Severus. Ne voyez-vous pas ce que cela risque de provoquer ? Et puis si vous y ajouter Potter, vous pouvez être sûr qu'y aura des problèmes !

— Severus !

— Allons Minerva, vous n'allez pas me dire que je me trompe ? On sait tous que…

— C'est bon, c'est bon, les coupa Albus. Nous allons réunir les Porteur et leurs meilleurs amis au même endroit. Et comme l'as fait remarquer Severus, nous y ajouterons deux Serpentards pour ne pas créer de jaloux… Que direz-vous de Messieurs Malefoy et Nott ?

— NON !

— Par Merlin, n'en faites rien Albus !

— Malefoy et Potter ensemble ? Mais vous voulez que le château explose ?!

Lorsqu'il les vit tous s'exprimer en même temps, Albus se mit à rire ce qui entraina le silence. Severus reprit quelque instant après :

— Monsieur Malefoy est préfet, il a donc sa propre chambre. Mettons Messieurs Potter et Weasley dans une même chambre à part et dans une autre Messieurs Corner et Smith dans une autre chambre que nous protégerons nous même pour leur sécurité. Quant à Monsieur Nott, laissons-le dans son dortoir.

— Je suis d'accord, déclara Ponoma. Cette répartition est plus équitable. Corner et Smith sont plutôt effacés, mais ils s'entendent bien ensemble.

— Et puis, avec cette répartition nous sommes surs que le château restera sur pied et aura encore beaucoup d'année devant lui ! s'exclama soulagée Mnerva.

—C'est pour ça que j'aime les travaille d'équipe, sourit Albus amusé. Ensemble, nous trouvons toujours des solutions ! N'empêche, qu'il faudrait peut-être réunir Messieurs Potter et Malefoy…

— Par Merlin, n'en faites rien ! soupira Minerva. Ils sont en sixième année, je pense qu'ils auront d'autre chat à fouetter que de se battre comme des chiffonniers !

— Le Poudlard Express ne va pas tarder. Minerva, allez accueillir les premières années, Severus, Ponoma, allez dans la Grande Salle. Je vous rejoins plus tard.

Minerva et Ponoma se levèrent et partirent. Devant le regard insistant de son directeur, Severus parla :

— Nous n'avons pas toujours de professeur pour les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, Albus.

— Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Tout est réglé.

— Comment ça « _tout est réglé_ » ? Mais…

— Exactement ce que cela veut dire, mon cher Severus. Mais dite-moi, y aura-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

Severus soupira et approuva de la tête avant de parler :

— Vous-Savez-Qui a voulu rencontrer Ron Weasley cette été.

— Pardon ?

— Le jeune Malefoy avait pour consigne de l'inviter dormir au Manoir, mais il n'a pas eu l'occasion de le faire étant donné que Lucius l'a emmené passer ses vacances à l'étranger. Lorsqu'on a su que la famille Weasley a été payé, Narcissa a invité Molly et tous ses enfants à séjourner au manoir pour soi-disant rattraper le temps perdu, mais Molly a refusé sous prétextant qu'elle ne pouvait quitter sa demeure puisque le mari de Ron a interdit que celui-ci quitte le Terrier.

— Pourquoi Voldemort voudrait-il d'un Porteur ?

— Je ne pense pas qu'il veut _absolument_ un Porteur… Tout le monde sait que Weasley est le meilleur ami de Potter.

— Et il se servira de lui pour l'atteindre ? C'est peut-être ça… Severus, Pouvez-vous protéger leur futur chambre ? Je ne veux pas que les partisans de Voldemort réussissent à mettre la main sur le dernier fils Weasley.

— Bien, Albus.

— Maintenant allez-y. Je dois voir comment vais-je m'organiser pour accueillir les élèves de Beauxbâtons.

— Parce qu'ils vont vraiment venir ?

— Evidement Severus ! Ces enfants n'ont pas fini leur apprentissage !

— Mais vous avez dit…

— Que je m'occuperais de ça une fois que nos élèves seraient au château. Et je crois entendre les premiers arrivés.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel avant de se mettre debout. Il se dirigea vers la sortie lorsqu'Albus repris d'une voix grave:

—Les temps qui arrivent s'annoncent très sombre, mon ami. Et cela me chagrine de l'admettre mais Harry Potter en est la clef. Nous devrons tout faire pour l'épauler et l'aider dans la tâche qui lui a été imposé. Et si pour cela nous devrons protéger Ronald Weasley, nous le feront. Qu'il soit un Porteur ou pas.

—Le ministère ne va pas apprécier, Albus. On ne touche pas aux Porteurs. Et si son mari exige qu'il retourne à ses côtés plus tôt que prévu ?

— Je ne me souviens pas que le jeune Weasley se soit marié… As-tu assisté à la cérémonie ?

— Albus.

—Je m'occuperais de _cet homme_ plus tard, répliqua Dumbledore avec une voix grave. Pour le moment, Harry et Ron viennent de franchir le seuil du château. Ils sont sous ma protection maintenant. Va les accueillir, je dois m'occuper de nos futurs locataires.

Severus hocha la tête et quitta les lieux.

 **ooOOoo**

Drago avait chaud. Trop chaud. Il regarda le verre qui se trouvait devant son assiette. Vide. Il grogna de frustration et défit sa cravate en entendant des applaudissements des Poufsouffles qui accueillaient un nouvel élève.

Bordel, depuis quand la répartition des premières années durait une éternité ? Il avait soif ! Lorsqu'il entendit que le nom de l'élève suivant commençait par un « L », il grogna de nouveau. Il allait tous les tuer ! On ne pouvait pas accélérer la cadence, non ?!

De rage, il passa la main dans ses cheveux et leva les yeux pour déglutir bruyamment. Son cœur se mit à battre très vite et sa chaleur corporelle descendit vers une partie de son anatomie bien précise. Son regard avait rencontré celui de Potter, et il se noyait dans une mer d'émeraude.

Par Salazard, Potter était plus que séduisant ! Il le voulait tellement… Il n'allait pas tenir toute l'année comme ça ! Non, d'ici un mois… Non, _trop loin_. Quelques semaines ? Oui, cela semblait convenable… Donc, d'ici quelques semaines il l'enfermerait dans une salle de classe afin de le forcer à le chevaucher en profondeur ! Oh Oui, imaginez le sexe qu'il avait aperçu atteindre sa taille maximum et entrer en lui jusqu'à la garde afin de le prendre sans ménagement… Et qu'il trouve ce point en lui qui…

— Monsieur Malefoy ?

Drago reprit ses esprits et fronça les sourcils. Une main s'était posée sur ses yeux l'empêchant de voir quoi ce soit et une autre se trouvait sur son épaule. Il voulut se dégager, mais reconnu la voix de son parrain qui lui disait calmement :

— Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez boire le contenu de votre verre s'il vous plait.

Sans réfléchir, il attrapa son verre et vida le contenue verdâtre d'un trait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se sentit mieux. La chaleur qui l'habitait un peu plus tôt avait disparue. Severus retira la main de son visage lui rendant la vue et lui permettant de constater que la répartition se poursuivait. Il sentit la main sur son épaule resserré son emprise quelques secondes avant de le relâcher puis entendit un bruissement de cape lui indiquant que son parrain retournait à la table de professeur.

Venait-il de se laisser aller en pleine répartition au milieu de La Grande Salle ?

Bordel, il était foutu.

Depuis que son père lui avait appris sa véritable nature, Drago était sujet à des bouffées de chaleurs inexpliquées. Cela le prenait de nuit comme de jour. Durant ces instants, il devenait irritable et s'énervait pour un rien. Il était capable de boire plusieurs litres d'eau en moins de cinq minutes et ne pouvait empêcher ses fantasmes sur Potter envahir son esprit.

La première fois que les bouffées de chaleurs apparurent, il était en compagnie de son père et de Severus. Ils prenaient le thé, et les deux adultes lui expliquaient ce qui risquait de changer pour lui, mais ils s'étaient tus en l'observant. Après que Severus l'eut appelé plusieurs fois, Drago avait réclamé Potter. Devant l'air surpris de son père et de son parrain, il leur avait alors expliqué ce qu'il attendait du Balafré. Il avait fallut que son parrain l'assomme pour qu'il se taise.

Lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance, il avait eu de plus en plus chaud et avait appelé Potter en l'insultant de tous les noms pour son absence. Severus lui avait alors donné une potion verdâtre qu'il avait but d'un trait. Une fois que ce fut fait, il avait repris ses esprits et avait rougit devant le regard moqueur de Severus.

Ce fut alors que son père lui avait conseillé de trouver une solution pour rester aux côtés de Potter sinon, il risquait de ne pas tenir l'année. Son parrain lui avait alors appris que le brun allait surement passée l'année à s'entrainer afin de combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

Cela lui avait alors donné une idée. Il avait contacté tous ses amis Serpentards en qui il avait confiance et leur avait donné rendez-vous chez Blaise – dont la mère était régulièrement absente – pour se retrouver. Sur place, en bon orateur qu'il était, il avait fait germer le doute sur _la guerre_ que voulait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui risquait de changer dans leur vie s'ils se laissaient tous marquer. Il leur avait démontré que leur vie actuelle était parfaite, que la plupart d'entre eux était respecté et crains. Alors pourquoi changer ? Pourquoi passer du statut « _respectés » car ils étaient des Sang-Purs_ au statut « _recherchés » par les Aurors car ils étaient des mangemorts_ ?

Et merci Salazard, Drago Malefoy était un leader né, tous l'avaient écouté et approuvé ses dires. Il avait laissé ensuite ses amis réfléchir à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour maintenir leur mode vie actuel. Alors Vincent avait proposé de se rapprocher de Potter. Ce fut à partir de cet instant que leur idée de trêve fut mise en place.

Drago avait passé le reste de ses vacances à apprendre plus sur les Porteurs et à communiquer avec ses amis.

Il soupira et revint au présent. Il devait penser à remercier Severus de sa vitesse de réaction.

Il regarda devant lui et vit avec stupeur que Potter le regardait toujours. Mais il ne plus approfondir leur échange visuel, car sa table se leva pour accueillir un nouveau membre qui s'installa devant lui, lui cachant la vue du regard émeraude qu'il aimait tant.

Frustré, il regarda froidement le dos du nouveau venu alors que la voix du directeur s'éleva pour son discours de bienvenue. Soupirant, il regarda vers la table des professeurs et tomba directement dans le regard de Severus qui le fixait et hocha la tête.

Le message était passé. Il aurait la visite de son parrain dans sa chambre. Bordel, cela ne pouvait pas durer ! Severus ne serait toujours pas là pour arrêter sa libido !

Mais c'était la faute de Potter aussi ! D'habitude, il le regardait toujours avec haine ! Même dans le train tout à l'heure, il l'avait regardé avec froideur, il avait donc pu se contrôler mais là…. Il l'avait regardé avec… désir ?

Non… Potter ne le désirait pas.

Bordel. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de reprendre les esprits. Il se força de ne plus penser au Balafré et décida d'écouter le directeur :

— […] nous rejoindront sûrement durant le milieu de la semaine prochaine. Mais pour l'instant je vous demande d'accueillir votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal : Monsieur Remus Lupin !

Tandis que les applaudissements retentirent – les Gryffondors se faisaient encore remarquer en tapant sur leur table. _Des sauvages, franchement_ – les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent pour faire rentrer le nouveau professeur. Enfin pas si nouveaux que ça…

Lupin semblait bien se porter. Et avoir de nouvel habit car il était plus…. _Présentable_ que dans son souvenir. Bordel, ce château n'avait donc pas d'argent pour embaucher un professeur digne de ce nom ?

— Merci de l'accueil que vous lui avait réservé, repris le directeur une fois que Lupin eut rejoint la table des professeurs. Je sais que vous avez faim, mais j'ai une dernière annonce à vous faire : Vous savez que l'école accueille des Porteurs en son sein. Ils sont au nombre de trois et vous les connaissez bien. Pour leur sécurité nous leur avons attribué des chambres à part. Monsieur Corner et monsieur Smith, partageront la même chambre. Vous suivrez Madame Chourave qui vous indiquera le chemin à suivre après le diner. Monsieur Weasley, vous partagerez votre nouvelle chambre en compagnie de Monsieur Potter. Le professeur McGonaggalls vous y conduira. De plus, vous le savez tous, Voldemort est de retour. Je vous demanderai de ne pas céder à la pression de l'extérieur et de rester unis. Car c'est dans l'union que l'on vaincra l'adversité. Sur ce, bon appétit !

Des plats apparurent dans des assiettes et les verres se remplirent. Drago prit son verre – remplis de jus de citrouille – et but une petite gorgée. Potter et Weasley auront une chambre à part… Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas les séparer ? Devraient-ils toujours être ensemble ?

Drago ferma ses yeux.

 _Weasley a été acheté. Weasley a été acheté. Weasley a été acheté. Potter ne peut pas le toucher. Potter ne peut pas le toucher. Potter ne peut pas…_

— Dray ?

L'interpelé ouvrit les yeux et regarda Pansy qui s'était penché vers lui.

— Tu as pu parler à la clique des Gryffons ?

— Oui. On doit trouver une salle pour se retrouver.

— Avec la venue des élèves de Beauxbâtons, cela va être dur de trouver des salles libres.

— Comment ça _la venue des élèves de Beauxbâtons_ ?

— Tu n'as pas écouté Dumbledore ? Les français n'ont plus d'école, donc une partie viennent ici faire leur année. Ils seront mélangés dans nos dortoirs. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils ont isolés les Porteurs… N'empêche que Weasley est trop séduisant. C'est vraiment du gâchis !

— C'est un Porteur, Pansy. Il préfère les hommes.

— C'est ce que je dis. Un vrai gâchis ! En tout cas, c'est cette Ginerva qui va se régaler. Maintenant qu'elle a été payée, elle est devenue la jeune fille à avoir pour les garçons de cette école. Mais tu sais quoi ? Elle n'a des yeux que pour Potter !

— Elle n'aura pas Potter, Pansy. Il ne semble pas répondre à ses avances.

 _Tu as intérêt à ne pas répondre aux avances de cette trainée, Potter !_

— Tout est possible… Ron va devoir partir rejoindre son mari, non ? Et pour se consoler Potter ira voir Ginny.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi. Et Depuis quand les Gryffons t'intéresse-t-il ?

— Il y a des rumeurs qui courent comme quoi nos chers lions sont… des vrais bêtes au lit… Du coup, je veux bien en tester un. ET tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais Weasley et Potter…

— Pansy, tu vas me faire vomir.

La jeune fille rigola.

— Mais tu restes incontestablement le plus bel homme de ce château, mon cher Drago.

Le jeune leva les yeux au ciel et laissa trainer son regard sur la table des Rouge et Or. Voir Potter et Weasley rigoler ensemble lui pinça le cœur.

Il n'y avait rien entre eux, n'est-ce pas ?

 **ooOOoo**


End file.
